This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The multiple scientific disciplines represented by the faculty and research laboratories of the Primate Research Center provides an intellectually and rewarding environment for the education and training of students and scientists at all levels of academic development. These activities are coordinated by the Education and Training Unit of the Center under the supervision of Dr. Welkin E. Johnson, assistant professor in the Division of Microbiology. Virtually all of the Center's faculties are involved in pre- and post-doctoral level research training conducted in conjunction with their ongoing research programs and service responsibilities. In addition, several of the faculties at the Center are also actively involved in teaching courses that are a part of the Harvard Medical School curriculum. Outside seminar speakers are brought in on a regular basis, including many from the extensive biomedical research community in and around the Boston area. Postdoctoral fellows and students also participate in weekly research presentations in the various divisions, and all students, summer students and postdoctoral fellows participate in the annual poster session/research day held on site every summer (typically in mid-August). Training programs include: Post-doctoral training in Biological Sciences and Veterinary and Comparative Pathology;Graduate Resarch Training;Summer Fellowship program for Students of Medicine and Veterinary Medicine;and a Pre-Baccalaureate Summer Program. AIDS related.